Fugue State
by kisafa
Summary: When a hollow attacks, will Kisuke have the heart to keep the amnesiac, injured girl? Who is she? Why is he so attached? Life will never be the same for this ex-soul reaper who has allowed this curious female into his humble abode. Will she find out his secrets, will she return his love? Find out in Fugue State!


AN: Hey guys, and welcome to chapter 1 of Fugue State! I'm super excited to write this because I've had the idea for a while! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! -Kisafa

I DON'T NOT OWN ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS...but the girl is mine.

I ambled down the dark lamp-lit street of Karakura Town, headed home with a small grocery bag in tow. The ache from my sweet tooth had gotten the better of me, which had led me to buy something to satisfy it. The night was late, and while most would choose to stay indoors in an attempt to ward those who might attack a young woman, the darkness of night didn't frighten me; I was in the karate club at school, albeit I was no where near Tatsuki's strength and agility. Nonetheless, I could defend myself if the opportunity arose.

The streets were clear and the fireflies danced around the lamp-lights. This is how I liked the town; quiet and calm. Little did I know that the calmness would be interrupted.

A sudden yank of my body pulled my thoughts away as I was flown into the air. My torso felt as if it was being crushed. Shrieks of fright escaped my lips, but they helped me just about as much as my dropped carton of ice cream did. I watched the pavement move back and forth as my body dangled. Fear froze me, and the most shocking part of the whole situation was that I found my assailant invisible. _Fucking. INVISIBLE!_

I thrashed, trying to break out of the grasp of whatever held me; legs flailed and arms punched, but to no avail. I could tell not where my attacker was, let alone the most effective place to land a decent punch. My body was lifted higher, if that was humanly possible. I was jerked to a harsh stop, causing my body to jar violently upwards. Before I could even realize what was going on, my body was forced back downward, and within seconds, I was one with the cement.

There were no words to describe the pain that surged through me. Dots blotted my vision. A white light seared my substance oozed into my eyes, tinting limited sight red. A pain in my right shoulder told me I had probably dislocated it, and the hand of my other arm which lay pinned between my body and the ground in an awkward position, eliciting a terrible throb;I prayed it wasn't broken. Even my chest, as cushioned as it was, pulsated with pain and stole the breath out of me.

I was pinned to the ground by my waist, the grip of whatever held me tightening. I grit my teeth and tried to pull free using whatever body part I could manage to still move through my pain inflicted daze, but my body deemed itself useless. The dots in my vision became larger, almost taking me over in darkness. However, though the blurry tears, which I hadn't noticed were falling, I writhed my somewhat undamaged arm away and swung upwards. Pain seared through my hand as I made contact. If it wasn't already broken, now it most certainly was. The invisible attacker must have been taken off-guard because the grip on my chest loosened just enough to squeeze out from underneath.

My breath stung and my body hurt like hell, but I had to get away; I wasn't going to die on the sidewalk!

So, I ran.

Thankfully, neither of my legs had been damaged other than the bruises I could feel already forming. Breaths came in heavy and fast as sneakers hit the pavement in a stumbling, bleeding blur. My entire body felt on the verge of collapse, but if I stopped, I would die.

A crack on the curb sent me sprawling face-first into the pavement. It felt like a slow motion fall. Instinctively, my somewhat-good arm went out to catch the fall, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit and pain that would surely come.

I landed on something soft.

"Are you okay?" A jovial voice asked, sounding as if I were some sort of friend. I pushed against what I could only assume to be a chest, trying to warn the poor man before he got attacked,

"Get out of here! It's coming! It'll kill-"

"I know." With those words, the man practically picked me up by my waist before gently pushing me behind his dark green coat. I stared as the man released me and pulled a sword- _a goddamn sword!-_ out of his cane.

"Benihime..." the man whispered, sending shivers of fear down my spine. In a flash, the man was nothing more than a ray of green in the night, trying to take down some invisible wall. Whatever was going on was too weird to believe. My head swam. Before my body could stop itself, I passed out into a crumpled mess on the concrete.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was all the pain. Every part of my body screamed. Just trying to lift my arm, as I realized later had been the one dislocated, sent enough pain to cause a muffled cry of agony.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A lazy voice droned, "You've been out for quite a while." My eyes flew open and I tried to sit up at the sound of a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who are you-" I was cut off by a cry of piercing pain. Apparently moving had been a terrible idea because I felt everything as if I were on fire. Every cut and bruise and broken bone...the moment I had moved, it all began pulsing at high power.

"Calm down," The man said calmly, pushing down softly on my uninjured shoulder, "You're really hurt." I opened my mouth to protest, but the look in his eyes made me obey. He seemed kind enough. Besides, if he wanted to hurt me, I wouldn't have the ability to fight him off anyways. After laying back down, I took a long look at my presumed rescuer. He was a tall man with a little stubble that sat on his chin. His eyes were covered by a shadow created by the white and green bucket hat that sat happily upon his head. It looked out of place, but this man seemed to pull it off...or at least pull it off as well as anyone could with a ridiculous striped hat. His blonde hair wasn't short, but it wasn't necessarily long either. Some of it hung in the middle of his face, and I wondered how he could deal with bangs like that. Even his clothes were kind of odd. He wore a dark green outfit under a black coat. This guy had some serious fashion choices to make...

I suppose it had been a few awkward minutes for him, with me staring in confusion about who he was and what the hell he was wearing, but the man just sat quietly and smiled with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara." He said, grinning even wider in the broken silence. It should be impossible for anyone to smile that widely.

"My name is..." I stopped for a moment and thought. "Um..." My face squished in concentration, but nothing came. Why didn't I remember my name? Why didn't I remember _anything_?! I could recall what happened the night before...oh god, I felt my face pale when I thought of what happened. I shook it off to focus on the real problem at hand; I couldn't remember anything before last night...

"Are you alright? You seemed to have drained your color. Are you in too much pain? I tried to patch you up as well as I could." Kisuke asked, concern clouding his face...or mouth, for that was all I could really see from under that stupid hat.

"I-I'm fine...I just don't remember" I stopped and thought harder before turning to Kisuke. Perhaps he knew something about me. That would be why I was laying in his house, right? He had to be an uncle or cousin or at least a friend. Though, if that were true...why did he introduce himself? "Do you know who I am, Mr. Urahara?" I asked hurriedly. Kisuke sighed and stood, opening a cabinet on the far side of the wall, and returning with a bottle of water and two big white pills,

"Unfortunately, I do not. I only met you when you were being attacked" He handed me the pills, "Here, take these. It should help with the pain pretty soon. And don't worry too much; We'll get your memory back."


End file.
